


Jadefur's Revenge

by Berryclaw



Series: Jadefur's Revenge [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fan Characters, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryclaw/pseuds/Berryclaw
Summary: Berryclaw's first day as apprentice doesn't go as planned.
Series: Jadefur's Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936087
Comments: 1





	Jadefur's Revenge

Berrypaw was sitting in a small tree, talking to herself. "I wonder when I'm gonna start training," she mewed to herself, lost in thought. Her apprentice ceremony was held earlier that day and she was made RunningStar's apprentice, none the less. She had always dreamed of being an apprentice, and even more, a warrior. So she was eager to begin training as soon as possible. Berrypaw's thoughts were disturbed when Mistypaw leapt into the tree and yelled playfully, "WHATCHA DOING?" Berrypaw's fur bristled as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Berrypaw had landed on her side and groaned with pain. She looked at Mistypaw with annoyance, but with a bit of amusement as well. "Mistypaw! I told you not to do that! I hate it when you do that." Mistypaw laughed and mewed, "You know you enjoyed it. You looked so bored." Mistypaw was right. Berrypaw, Mistypaw, Whitepaw and Cougarpaw were all made apprentices that morning, and everyone else started their training already, and Mistypaw already showed it by the stealth move she used to sneak up on Berrypaw.

Berrypaw, Mistypaw, Whitepaw, and Cougarpaw have been friends since they were old enough to see and crawl around. Their mothers, Grayfeather and SilverClaw were also really close. Cougarpaw's mother had died during birth along with his littermates, Acornkit, Fawnkit and Hawkkit. And his father was hit by a twoleg monster 5 months after his birth. So he stayed with Berrypaw and Grayfeather in the nursery until today.

Berrypaw smiled and let out a mrrow of amusement and mewed, "Yeah, RunningStar still hasn't started training. But I'm sure she's busy is all." Mistypaw mewed, "Well, I'm finished with training, and so is Whitepaw and Cougarpaw. I'm gonna get them and we can teach you a few things while you're waiting if you want." Berrypaw's face glowed as she meows, "That would be great!" Mistypaw smiled, nodded and bounded off towards the apprentice den.

Berrypaw mewed as she bounded up and down, giggling. "I get to train with Whitepaw!" she mewed blushing at the thought of his name. Whitepaw was also Mistypaw's brother.And Mistypaw always knew that she loved him. Soon Mistypaw arrived with Whitepaw and Cougarpaw. Mistypaw walked up to Berrypaw and whispered, "You were thinking of him again, weren't you?" and smiled. Berrypaw Blushed and snickered, "N-no, what?!" Mistypaw purred a "Mhmm...."

Whitepaw and Cougarpaw mewed, "Hi, Berrypaw!" Berrypaw tried not to blush and mewed, "Hey guys!" Whitepaw walked up and mewed, "I can't wait to teach you what I learned. Sleekfur taught me how to hunt, and I caught a sparrow! Here, for you!" He handed her the bird, some feathers missing. Berrypaw blushed, wide eyed and smiled akwardly, then bowed her head in thanks and started eating. After scoffing down the last of the sparrow,Berrypaw was just about to suggest training when RunningStar walked up towards her. Berrypaw looked disappointed and annoyed. "So much for training," she thought. 

RunningStar mewed, "Come Berrypaw, it's time for your training." and padded off. Berrypaw looked behind her as she walked after her mentor and whispered, "I'll see you tonight." As she looked back, she seen her friend's sad, disappointed faces, especially Whitepaw, who looked towards the ground, particularly upset. Berrypaw felt fury run through her veins. But she clamped her lips shut, for she was about to scold RunningStar. But knowing she didn't want to get in trouble on her first day as an apprentice, she stayed quiet.

Her and RunningStar arrived in a quiet and well lit area. RunningStar mewed, "I'm gonna teach you how to fight and how to find your opponent's weakspots." Berrypaw looked up at her with determination and nodded. "Right now, I want to see how you would fight me. Say I was a DuskClan intruder and you spot me on your territory. Come at me." Without hesitation, Berrypaw sprinted towards RunningStar and as RunningStar tried to extend her arm out to claw at her, Berrypaw dodged, skidded to a halt and immediatly turned and sprinted from behind. She raked her paw down RunningStar's side. Then she quickly lept into a tree, quietly and carefully walking, to not draw attention to herself. 

RunningStar looked around and up in the trees, confused and off gaurd. Then Berrypaw leapt out of one tree and landed on thop of her mentor, hissing and pawing at her back and carefully nipping at her neck. RunningStar let out a loud hiss to let her apprentice know to stop. Berrypaw jumped off her mentor, looking nervous, yet satisfied with her own efforts. "How did I do?" she asked, smiling and panting. RunningStar looked at Berrypaw and mewed, "While that last part was unusual, it was effective. I didn't know where you were and when you leapt on top of me, all of your weight was on top of me. If I were a DuskClan invader and your claws were un-sheathed, I would've been crow-food by now. Well done." 

Berrypaw's face glowed with an unseen happiness and determination. "But," RunningStar mewed. "You kept sprinting away. Being able to run from your enemies is one of the key componets to winning a battle, but by the time you almost finish them off, you'll be out of energy." Berrypaw's expression changed slightly, but she was determined to get it right. RunningStar could sense her apprentice's exaustion and mewed, "I'll let you go and eat and rest in the apprentice den. We're done training for today, okay?" Berrypaw sighed with relief and meowed, "Thank you, RunningStar." and bounded back to camp gleefully.

When she came back, she looked towards the fresh-kill pile and it was empty. Hungry and exhausted, she walked back to the apprentice's den. When she arrived, Whitepaw bounded up to her and mewed, "How'd it go?" Berrypaw, scared out of her mind arched her back and blushed wildly. "I did fine!" she mewed hoarsly, and out of breath. Whitepaw helped her to her mossbed and helped her settle down. Then he laid beside her and passed her a rabbit. "I saved you one," he mewed, smiling. Berrypaw, still blushing, scarfed down her rabbit.

Mistypaw mewed, "So, tell us what happened!" She was eager to know how her best friend did on her first day. "I mean, I dodged the only blow she made, I got a hit in, um.... I used my tree stalking move and she said that the move was unseen before, yet effective. I think I did ok, but she said I was sprinting to much. And I can't say I agree, but I'll try harder next time." Berrypaw still looked exhausted when telling it. Cougarpaw looked towards his friend and mewed, "Well, I think that would've been amazing, you know, if I saw it that is." Berrypaw smiled and rested her head on her paws.

Whitepaw looked in her direction and notice a few leaves and brambles in her fur, walked over and started picking them out. Berrypaw opened one eye wide, blushing. Mistypaw looked in her direction and smiled and mouthed, "You know you love him...." Cougarpaw looked and smiled softly before proceeding to eat his mouse. Berrypaw let out a small purr of satisfaction and covered her face with her paws.


End file.
